Deseo a un Zyudenryu
by Meepy Writer
Summary: La Navidad debe de ser felicidad. Bajo ese pensamiento que le han enseñado sus padres, Leo Kiryu ha decidido cumplir el deseo de un amigo muy especial. Aunque eso implique, como es muy común para él, meterse en problemas. ONE SHOT


**A/N: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger y todos su personajes son propiedad de Toei Company **

_****Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.****_

-¡Ya llegó la Navidad!- canturreaba un pequeño de 6 años, de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes -¡Ya quiero abrir los obsequios y comer pastel y dulces!

-Navidad es mañana- lo corrigió una niña de 7 años con largo cabello negro, recogido en media coleta. -Hoy es Nochebuena.

-¡No importa!- exclamó el pequeño, tomando uno de los obsequios al pie del árbol y agitándolo alegremente. -Ya es solo cuestión de horas, ¿verdad?- miró hacía el sillón, donde una pequeña de 3 años asintió, mientras jugaba con un gorro de Santa.

-¡Julie ni siquiera sabe lo que es una hora!- exclamó un niño, físicamente igual a la niña de cabello negro. -Así que no cuenta Leo.

-¡Pero falta poco!- repitió el pequeño. -Ryo, Neky, ayúdenme a poner la estrella.

Los 2 mellizos intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron la punta del gran árbol, preguntándose que tenía en mente el pequeño Leo.

-¡Cuanto me encanta esta época del año!- exclamó Gentle, el mayordomo, mientras sacaba una charola de galletas del horno. -Todo es cálido, colorido, alegre y tranquilo.

-No todo el tiempo- sonrió Yayoi , ayudándolo a poner las galletas en un plato. -¿O no, Amy-san?

Amy asintió, colocando algunos pedazos de manzana en el envase de cristal donde estaba preparando la ensalada.

-Eso es cierto- dijo sonriente. -Por ahora es solo Leo, pero cuando Julie crezca más ya serán 2.

-¡Dimelo a mi!- rió Yayoi.

Amy y Gentle asintieron, sonriendo.

Ambas chicas Kyoryuger amaban a sus familias como a nadie en el mundo, pero sus pequeños parecían haber heredado el espíritu inquieto de los compañeros dinosaurios de sus padres.

-¿Y el joven Ian?- preguntó de repente el mayordomo, percatándose que solo lo había visto cuando dejo a su esposa e hijos en la mansión.

-Fue con King por los obsequios- respondió Amy. -Los llevaremos, junto con la comida, en cuanto cambie a Leo.

-¿Pero no esta limpio?- dijo Yayoi, extrañada.

-Ya veras- concordó Gentle con una sonrisa, girándose para poner otra charola con galletas en el horno.

Mientras se concentraban de nuevo en cocinar se escuchó como abrían la puerta.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Daigo Kiryu, mejor conocido por todos como King, apareciendo en la cocina vestido con un traje de Santa. -Recogimos los juguetes, están en un saco junto a la entrada. ¡Y nos encontramos con algo en el camino!

Se hizo a un lado, permitiendole a los invitados entrar.

-¡Hola!- saludó Souji, entrando seguido de Rin, quien sostenía en brazos a una pequeña de 4 años.

-¡Gusto en verlos!- los saludó Amy. Se acercó a la niña y la despeinó cariñosamente, causándole una risa divertida. -¡Has crecido mucho, Yuky!

-¡Ya tengo así!- exclamó la niña, levantando 5 de sus deditos.

-Ya casi- rió Rin.- Aun falta tiempo.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar papá?- preguntó mientras la ponían en el suelo.

-Adelante- respondió Souji, arrodillándose a la altura de su pequeña. Luego miró a King y preguntó: -¿Dónde estan los pequeños?

-En la sala- respondió.- Seguramente Leo esta tratando de adivinar cual es su regalo de este año.

-Quiza por fin adivine- dijo Ian, entrando y acercándose junto a Yayoi.

-¡Yo se que es!- rió Souji, poniéndose en pie. -Apuesto a que es la figura del pterodáctilo que hace falta en su colección.

En la expresión de King se notó que él había adivinado, causando que sus compañeros se rieran a carcajadas.

Mientras, la pequeña Yuky caminó rumbo a la entrada de la sala y asomó su cabecita al interior.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó al ver a los 3 niños formando una torre humana con la pequeña Neky hasta arriba, Leo en medio y Ryo sosteniendo a ambos.

-Tratando de poner la estrella en la punta- respondió Neky, mordiendo su lengua por el esfuerzo.

Yuky se sentó en el sillón junto a Julie, quien seguía jugando con el gorro, colocándoselo en la cabeza.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Ding dong!- exclamó la pequeña Julie.

Los niños vieron pasar a Gentle rumbo a la puerta. Y fue en ese momento cuando Ryo volteó curioso, causando que la torre humana perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran contra el suelo, ensuciandose con los restos de los sándwiches que habían estado comiendo.

Amy, Yayoi y Rin aparecieron en el lugar en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Rin, mientras sus 2 amigas corrían a auxiliar a sus hijos.

-Querían poner la estrella- respondió Yuky, señalando la punta vacía del árbol.

-¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda?- dijo Yayoi, revisando que sus pequeños mellizos no se hubiesen lastimado.

-Idea de Leo- respondieron ambos al unísono causando que su padre, quien los miraba desde la entrada, soltara una risita.

-Aunque son mayores, siempre siguen sus ideas- dijo divertido.

-¿Por qué no querías que te ayudaramos, Leo?- dijo Amy, mirando a su pequeño.

-Quería hacerlo solo- respondió él, avergonzado.

Su mamá lo abrazó, diciéndole que no lo volviese a hacer.

-Ya sabía yo que el niño Leo no dudaría limpió- dijo Gentle, quien había conducido a los recién llegados hasta la sala.

Nobuharu, cariñosamente apodado "Nossan", entró en el cuarto seguido de Yuko y Rika, quien ya era una adolescente. Detrás venía Utchy, cargando varios obsequios con mucho cuidado de no tirarlos.

-No se preocupen, ya estoy aquí para hacerlos reír- exclamó Nossan, para luego contar uno de sus chistes que solo hizo reír a Rika y a los pequeños.

-Ire por el cambio de ropa que esta en el coche- dijo Ian, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

King se acercó hasta Leo y lo tomó en brazos.

-Eres tan valiente que a veces olvidas tener cuidado, ¿verdad?

El pequeño asintió, algo cabizbajo. Pero su padre le sacó una sonrisa al hacer su clásico signo de paz, haciendo que el pequeño lo imitara, causando la risa de todos los presentes. Amy le entregó la estrella a Leo, quien con ayuda de su padre la puso en la punta.

-¡Vamos a cambiarte!- exclamó su mamá, llevándolo escaleras arriba.

Con los 3 niños limpios, empacaron la comida y obsequios en sus coches y se pusieron en marcha.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer cuando llegaron frente a una casa pintada de café en el centro de la ciudad. Había un letrero sobre la puerta donde se leía "Orfanato".

-¿Qué es un orfanato?- preguntó la pequeña Yuky, caminando hacía la entrada de la mano de sus padres.

-Es dónde viven los niños que no tienen mamá ni papá- respondió Souji.

-¿Estan solitos en Navidad? ¡Eso es triste!

-Por eso estamos aquí. Para alegrarles en un día tan especial.

La pequeña asintió, emocionada por poder ayudar a esos niños.

Detrás de ellos venían Ian y Yayoi con Neky y Ryo, a quienes Nossan no podía dejar de hacer reír. Yuko y Rika venían junto a él, llevando charolas de comida y conversando alegremente con Utchy.

La familia Kiryu se había quedado más atras, ya que Leo insistía en llevar una mochila con él.

-Solo te estorbará- le decía Amy, al ver el tamaño de la gran mochila negra.

-Pero yo quiero llevarla- insistió Leo. -Quiero mostrarle algo a alguien.

King se acerco a su esposa, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Dejaló. Que él la cargue.

-Mas le vale- rió ella, abrazando más fuertemente a su pequeña Julie.

Leo asintió, corriendo alegremente hacía el interior del lugar.

Los niños del orfanato recibieron con gran alegría a los Kyoryuger. Ya eran varias las navidades que estos héroes los alegraban con su visita y amaban escuchar sus historias. Todos eran buenos amigos.

-¡King! ¡King!- exclamaron los pequeños, colocándose a su alrededor. -¡Cuentanos de nuevo como venciste a Lord Deboss!

-¡Claro!- respondió él, sentándose en el suelo junto al árbol y comenzando a narrar la historia con gran entusiasmo.

-Ama esa historia- rió Amy al verlo. -Mucho más que cualquiera de los niños.

-Todos nosotros- sonrió Yayoi.

Ryo, Neky, Yuky y Julie estaban en primera fila, escuchando con atención. Amaban escuchar sobre las aventuras que habían vivido sus padres. Inclusive, de repente interrumpían y completaban las frases, causando la risa de sus padres.

Al no ver a su hijo mayor por ningún lado, Amy comenzó a buscarlo en los alrededores. Lo localizó sentado junto a la ventana, con la mochila negra fuertemente sujeta en sus brazos.

-¿El joven Leo esta molesto?- preguntó Utchy, al notar que el niño estaba distanciado de todos.

-No- respondió Amy -, pero ha estado muy misterioso estos días.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Nossan, quien estaba sentado enfrente.

-Llega todas la tardes y se encierra en su habitación por horas. Dice que esta trabajando en una "misión secreta".

-¿Misión secreta?- preguntó Yayoi sorprendida.

Amy se encogió de hombros. Los 4 miraron a Leo atentamente, pero luego King llamó su atención, pidiéndoles que contaran su versión de la historia.

Mientras, Leo permanecía sentado tarareando un villancico. Buscaba a alguna profesora, esperando poder hacerle una importante pregunta. Pero no se veía a una ninguna en la habitación.

De repente, con un silencioso movimiento, una de las puertas se abrió.

-¡Muy bien niños!- exclamó una maestra de pelo rojo que acababa de entrar -¡Es hora de cenar!

Los niños soltaron una queja.

-¡No se preocupen! Podrán escuchar el final después de la deliciosa cena que preparamos- exclamó Nossan.

-¿Preparamos?- rió Rika con sarcasmo, haciendo que todos los niños se rieran.

Ryo y Neky ya estaban camino al comedor cuando notaron que Leo no venía con ellos.

-Vamos- dijo Ryo a su hermana. -Hay que ver que no este en problemas.

Cuando regresaron al salón a buscarlo, lo vieron platicando con la profesora pelirroja.

-Esta durmiendo- escucharon que ella decía. -No podrá cenar con nosotros porque esta muy enfermito.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó el niño.

-Perdona pero no, pequeño- sonrió tratando de animarlo. -Es mejor que descanse- volteó para mirar a los recién llegados.

-Vamos a comer, Leo- dijo Neky, acercándose para llevarse a su amigo de la mano.

Cuando ya todos estaban por comer el delicioso postre, Leo desapareció del comedor. Amy lo buscaba, tratando de no angustiarse.

-¿Dónde se habrá escondido?- se preguntaba.

-No tarda en aparecer- decía Ian. -Sabes lo mucho que le gusta hacer travesuras.

Ryo le dio un codazo a su hermana. Su mamá se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-¿Qué esconden ustedes 2?- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con seriedad.

-Dile tú- dijo Ryo, empujándola.

-¡Tú eres el mayor! Siempre me lo estas diciendo- se quejó ella.

-Alguno tendrá que hablar- dijo Ian, poniéndose a su altura y mirando a ambos a los ojos.

-¡Yo lo haré!- exclamó Neky. -Es que Leo le preguntó a la maestra por alguien, a quien en serio quería ver.

La mujer pelirroja escuchó la respuesta de la pequeña y se acercó.

-Si- dijo. -El pequeño Kiryu se acercó para saber donde estaba Ethan, pero le dije que no podría verlo. Ese pequeño es de padres extranjeros, pero nació aquí. Desgraciadamente, ambos padres murieron en un accidente.

-¡Pobre pequeño!- dijo Utchy con tristeza.

-¿Y no tiene más familia?- preguntó Amy.

-Si, pero no puede viajar a ese país por su delicada salud. Por eso Leo no puede visitarlo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose como era que Leo lo conocía.

De repente, un rugido de dinosaurio llamó la atención de todos, causando gritos de emoción de los niños.

-Soy yo o ese es...- comenzó Souji.

-¡Minityra!- exclamaron King y Amy al unisono, corriendo en dirección del ruido.

El sonido los guió hasta una puerta, de la cual colgaba una corona.

-¡Te lo prometí!- excucharon a Leo hablar en el interior. -Si Santa no podía cumplir tu deseo, yo podría.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Ethan -¡Un tiranosaurio rex de verdad! Como el de las historias y películas.

-Aunque se vea pequeño, te aseguro que Gabutyra es real.

Escondido en la mochila, Leo había llevado a Minityra. Quería alegrar la Navidad a Ethan, un niño en silla de ruedas que había conocido en el parque, tal como sus padres lo hacían con los niños del orfanato.

Cuando en la noche estuvieron de regreso en casa, Daigo y Amy dejaron a sus pequeños abrir uno de sus obsequios de Navidad.

Julie se emocionó enormemente con su nueva muñeca y a Leo le encantó su nueva figura de dinosaurio.

-¡Arigatou!- exclamó, corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Leo- le dijo su mamá.

-La Navidad es felicidad- dijo el niño sonriendo. -Y cuando conocí a Ethan, él dijo que estaba muy triste porque nunca se cumplía su deseo.

-Eres orgullosamente un Mini-Kyoryuger- lo abrazó su papá con fuerza.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Julie.

-¡También!- exclamó Amy, tomándola en brazos.

Minityra corrió hacia ellos, queriendo también ser parte del abrazo.

Y desde la ventana, donde se veía la nieve caer, el espíritu de Torin sonreía.

-Un Kyoryuger de valentía noble siempre ayudara a que se cumpla un deseo de un corazón sincero- dijo, sonriendo ante la imagen de la familia Kiryu y chasqueando sus dedos.

** ¡Oh! De verdad quería hacer un fic sobre la Navidad. ¡Y que mejor con uno de los mejores equipos Super Sentai! :3**

**Además, este es un fic muy muy muuy especial. Es un regalo para mi fan #1, mi hermana más pequeña que siempre lee mis historias :3 ¡Espero te guste!  
><strong>

**Como ya leyeron en el principio, también es parte de un concurso. Me invitaron y dije, ¿por qué no? :D**

**Bueno, ya saben, dejen review con su opinión que son bien recibidos :3**

**¡Y una muy Feliz (casi) Navidad! XD**


End file.
